Goodnight Kiss
by Chiho Kazusa
Summary: Hiroki get home late at night and he just can't get off the song he heard this morning. So he decided to lulled his sleeping partner. One shot. Song fic. The song belongs to Lady Antebellum. Review please!


**I've been fond for this song for the first time my younger sister introduce this song.**

**Disclaimer: The character belongs to Nakamura-sensei.**

**Just A Kiss belong to Lady Antebellum.**

**Hey! So I don't own anything? *sniffle***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Goodnight Kiss<br>**

Hiroki closed the door quietly. He sighed when he saw the clock on the wall near the entrance showed almost midnight.

"I'm ho..."

Hiroki planned to tell Nowaki that he had returned from the annual meeting for faculty where he teach, but then closed his mouth again because of the silence that greeted him in their apartment, not a warm welcome from Nowaki. He opened his overcoat and hung it on a hanger. He take off his shoes and wear home-slippers. He about to go to the bathroom, when he realized there's a slump shape like human body. Unconscious, his lips form a soft smile and hurried to the shower.

The bath makes the body feel good again. Well, not entirely. He put the towel in place and he slipped into the bed of his, no .. their beds. He watched closely to the sleeping the youth face. He remembered an English song that he have been listening repeatedly in Miyagi's new radio in their office. His English still good, so he knew what the meaning of that song. He hummed some tune.

_Lying Here With You So Close To Me_  
><em>It's Hard To Fight These Feelings When It Feels So Hard To Breathe<em>

Nowaki slowly moving in his sleep. As if he was aware of his partner at his side, Nowaki's lips forming a small smile. Oh, how Hiroki love his small smile. Even a small smile.

_Caught Up In This Moment_  
><em>Caught Up In Your Smile<em>

_I've Never Opened Up To Anyone_

Hiroki realized that he is smiling. His smile shows clearly what kind of feelings at this time. He remembered that he had never opened himself to anyone. Even his parents or that stupid friend of him, that baka Usagi. Until this boy, Nowaki, came up like a typhoon, all of a sudden and changed everything. Just like his name.

_So Hard To Hold Back When I'm Holding You In My Arms_

When Nowaki hug him, he could not help but replying in the warmth of his arms and sank in the offer by the young man. Hiroki bathed in the warmth that he never would have thought he had encountered in his life.

_We Don't Need To Rush This_

Hiroki highly appreciate every second with him

_Let's Just Take It Slow_

He sees Nowaki grew with him, along the year they've been through together. It happens so fast.

_Just A Kiss On Your Lips In The Moonlight_

He kiss that unconscious lips lightly.

_Just A Touch Of The Fire Burning So Bright_

Even the slightest touch with Nowaki, the fire seems dancing down through his veins, wanting to have more.

_No, I Don't Wanna Mess This Thing Up_

Nowaki exhale some air. Hiroki carefully observing the man in front of him, not wanting him to wake up. He seems tired lately.

_I Don't Wanna Push Too Far_  
><em>Just A Shot In The Dark That You Just Might<em>  
><em>Be The One I've Been Waiting For My Whole Life<em>

Yes, he's the man he wanted to spent his whole life with.

_So Baby I'm Alright_  
><em>With Just A Kiss Goodnight<em>

Hiroki daydreaming for a moment, enjoy the brightness of the moon through the window of their room. He brought his body close Nowaki, put Nowaki's head on his chest and played raven-black hair. Since when he become soft?

"I love your song. And that lovely, sexy tone of yours." murmured Nowaki, chuckled a bit in his chest

"What! You bastard! You are pretending to sleep?" said Hiroki, with annoyed toned, shoved off Nowaki's head

"Hiroooo-san. Don't do that. Let's cuddle up some more." cooed Nowaki

"When did you wake up then?" grumble Hiroki

"When you decided to slipped into our bed." said Nowaki with grin

Hiroki stared Nowaki, sharpened his eyes.

"Oh, don't be such a grumpy person and ruined our moment, Hiro-san! Please continue 'Just A Kiss' song." said Nowaki

"Now why don't you continue yourself? You know that song, don't you? I'm tired and going to have some sleep." said Hiroki, closed his eyes

"Okay. Hm, now, where are we? Oh yes.." said Nowaki, with happiness beamed from himself

Hiroki smile again, feel the warmth that he addicted. The song lulled him. Or to be precise, his Nowaki voice for the song.

_I Know That If We Give This A Little Time_  
><em>It'll Only Bring Us Closer To The Love We Wanna Find<em>  
><em>It's Never Felt So Real<em>  
><em>No It's Never Felt So Right<em>

He suddenly feel Nowaki's warm lips in his own. He couldn't help but deepened the kiss. No lust in their lips tonight, just adoration to each other. They released their kiss until they need their lungs with air.

_Just A Kiss On Your Lips In The Moonlight_  
><em>Just A Touch Of The Fire Burning So Bright<em>  
><em>No, I Don't Wanna Mess This Thing Up<em>  
><em>I Don't Wanna Push Too Far<em>

Nowaki tightened his hug to his Hiro-san. His forehead meet the brunette's.

_Just A Shot In The Dark That You Just Might_  
><em>Be The One I've Been Waiting For My Whole Life<em>

Yes, Nowaki think to himself. Hiroki is the one who he'd like to spent his entire life with. Definitely. Surely. It's absolute. His dear Hiro-san.

_So Baby I'm Alright_  
><em>With Just A Kiss Goodnight<em>

_No I Don't Want To Say Goodnight_  
><em>I Know It's Time To Leave, But You'll Be In My Dreams<em>

"Goodnight, Hiro-san. Meet me in my dreams then. I love you." said Nowaki

_Tonight_

"Such a sappy." growl Hiroki

_Tonight_  
><em>Tonight<em>

"For you, I wouldn't mind." answered Nowaki, continue his tune

_Just A Kiss On Your Lips In The Moonlight_  
><em>Just A Touch Of The Fire Burning So Bright<em>  
><em>No, I Don't Wanna Mess This Thing Up<em>  
><em>I Don't Wanna Push Too Far<em>

Oh, how he love this brunette. And now, his, HIS Hiro-san also love him. If his heart could burst from happiness, he could explode now.

_Just A Shot In The Dark That You Just Might_  
><em>Be The One I've Been Waiting For My Whole Life<em>  
><em>So Baby I'm Alright <em>

_Ooooh, Let's Do This Right, _  
><em>Just A Kiss Goodnight<em>  
><em>With A Kiss Goodnight<em>  
><em>Kiss Goodnight<em>

"...goodnight then, brat." said Hiroki, with a small voices that Nowaki barely hear

Two soul mate slowly lulled into the night and the warmth of each partner's body.

* * *

><p><strong>Such sappy one-shot.<strong>

**I should be working on Eyes of The Violet and study my exam. *sigh***

**Review pleassse**


End file.
